Vaincre l'angoisse de l'oubli
by Delphine03
Summary: Cinq ans qu'elle a disparu de sa vie. Cinq ans jour pour jour, il découvre cette fille mystérieuse. Serait ce le temps d'oublier son premier amour et de passer à autre chose?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour**_

_**Je vous republie mon histoire sur mon nouveau compte en tant que Delphine03. L'autre compte Dedel03, je n'ai pus accès donc j'ai décidé de vous remettre toutes les histoires sur mon nouveau compte. Je vous écris ce message pour vous prévenir, il n'y a pas de plagiat, je suis la même personne pour les deux comptes sauf que un malheureusement je ne peux plus y retourner.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Prologue **_

Je me présente, je m'appelle Jasper et depuis environ cinq ans, j'en suis toujours au même point. J'ai perdu ma joie de vivre depuis la disparition de ma petite amie Alice Cullen. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Le vendredi soir, elle était avec moi et le samedi matin, je me suis retrouvé seul dans le lit.

J'attends toujours son retour. Je m'interdis de vivre. Je ne sors plus, je ne regarde plus les filles. Je ne fais plus de rencontres. Je travaille et je reste chez moi.

Je vois souvent ma sœur jumelle Rosalie ainsi que son mari Emmett qui est policier. Il continue toujours les recherches sur la disparition d'Alice. Dés qu'il a un moment de libre et en toute discrétion, il pose des questions à mes voisins mais il n'a jamais rien découvert. C'est comme si elle était morte et que personne ne savait quelque chose mais moi je continue d'espérer, je crois toujours à son retour. Je ne vis que pour cela.

Mes parents Carlisle et Esmée me soutiennent dans mon chagrin. Ils ont toujours été présents pour moi et ils le sont toujours. Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé tombés. Je peux les remercier d'être là avec moi dans les bons comme les mauvais moments.

Edward le frère d'Alice vient régulièrement me voir pour savoir si l'enquête de mon beau-frère avance. Lui aussi continue d'espérer, je me sens un peu moins seul quand il vient à la maison. Son chagrin est aussi fort que le mien.

Ce que je ne comprends dans cette affaire sordide, c'est la disparition d'Alice. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'un enlèvement parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait partie sans me prévenir ou sans l'annoncer à son frère. Ils étaient inséparables comme ma jumelle et moi. Ils pouvaient s'appeler plusieurs fois par jour et ils se voyaient minimum une fois par jour.

Mais qui aurait pu kidnapper ma petite amie ? Elle n'avait pas d'ennemis et tout le monde l'appréciait. Elle était gentille avec beaucoup de personnes et elle rendait souvent service que ce soit pour sa famille, pour ses ami(e)s et même des collègues de travail.

Depuis cinq ans, je rumine de mauvaises pensées. Ce qui me fait tenir, c'est de me dire qu'elle est toujours en vie et que j'attends son retour que ce soit demain ou dans dix ans, je serais la. Je ne suis rien sans elle. Je suis un mort vivant c'est-à-dire que je suis bien vivant à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur il n'y a rien, je suis vide et je ne veux plus vivre sans elle.

Elle est la femme de ma vie et j'avais prévu de la demander en mariage le lendemain du jour maudit. Nous allions fêter nos 7 sept ans de vie de couple et j'avais tout prévu : diner romantique, musique au restaurant puis j'aurais fait ma demande. Je voulais des enfants avec elle, elle aurait été une magnifique maman et je ne vois plus père tant que je ne la retrouve pas.

Je stagne et je ne regrette pas mes choix passés et futurs. C'est simple, j'attends le retour de la femme de ma vie pour pouvoir recommencer à vivre normalement. Quand elle va revenir, je pourrais reprendre mes projets c'est-à-dire la demander en mariage, partir en voyage et construire.

Je n'en parle pas à personne car ma famille se fait assez de soucis pour moi. Elle penserait que je suis dans le déni ce qui est possible mais cela de m'effondrer. J'arrive à survivre grâce à ses bonnes pensées. Je ne peux pas faire autrement et je ne veux pas de toute façon.

Je pensais vivre une journée normalement et si quelqu'un m'aurait annoncé que j'allais trouver le corps d'une fille dans mes poubelles, je suis certain que je l'aurais pris pour un fou.

Je ne changeais pas mes habitudes depuis la disparition d'Alice. Tous les dimanches, nous allons manger chez mes parents et je continue malgré le fait quelle ne soit pas là. Si jamais elle réapparaissait un dimanche, elle sait que je suis chez ses beaux-parents.

Je me suis préparé pour pouvoir partir à midi. Mes nuits sont courtes car je fais souvent des cauchemars. Par exemple, je peux rêver que je la retrouve mais je ne trouve que son cadavre. C'est pour cela que je ne dors plus beaucoup. Je ne supporte plus mes mauvais rêves.

Je sors quand j'entends du bruit venant des poubelles. Je trouve étrange la présence de beaucoup de sacs car je n'en mets pas beaucoup et là il y en a au moins une dizaine comme si ils voulaient dissimuler quelque chose. Je me rapproche tout doucement et je les soulève. Et la surprise, je découvre le corps d'une fille nue.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je dois déjà me calmer et vérifier si elle respire toujours. Je prends son pouls qui est faible mais cela me confirme qu'elle est toujours en vie. Je pars chercher une couverture pour la ramasser et je la ramène chez moi. Elle doit reprendre des forces. Elle n'est pas blessée et je dois attendre son réveil pour prendre une décision.

J'appelle mes parents pour prévenir que j'annule. Je leur dis que tout va bien mais que je ne me sens pas très bien et que je préfère me reposer et que je les rappellerais ce soir pour les rassurer.

Maintenant, je peux poser des questions : qui est cette fille ? Que faisait-elle dans mes poubelles ? Pourquoi est-elle nue ? Qui a pu lui faire cela ?

A suivre

J'espère que ceux qui l'ont déjà seront présents pour la suite et que des nouveaux viendront laisser une trace de leur passage. Je pense publier un chapitre par semaine pour que je puisse avancer dans l'histoire. Je vous dis à bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour avoir mis mon histoire en favorite et en following.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Pov Jasper**

Avant de prendre une décision finale, je dois attendre son réveil pour pouvoir lui poser des questions. La dernière fois que j'ai fait entrer une femme chez moi autre que ma sœur et ma mère, c'était Alice il y cinq ans jour pour jour.

Dois-je voir un signe avec l'arrivée de cette inconnue dans ma maison ? Je n'y crois pas à ce genre de choses mais je sais bien qu'il faut toujours se méfier de ce que l'on ne veut pas.

Je devrais téléphoner à mon beau frère pour qu'il m'aide avec cette jeune femme. Au moment où elle va ouvrir les yeux, je lui poserai des questions assez simples en espérant avoir des réponses claires même si je sais bien qu'elle ne va pas me connaître et si je n'obtiens d'elle, je préviendrais Emmett pour qu'il prenne ses empreintes par exemple et l'interroger également. Il est policier donc il s'en sortira mieux que moi.

Elle devait être énormément fatiguée car il va être 19h et elle n'est toujours réveillée. Je ne dois pas oublier de rappeler mes parents pour leur dire que je vais bien et que je leur expliquerais tout prochainement. En même temps, ma mère vient souvent chez moi donc je ne pourrais pas lui cacher la présence de cette inconnue chez moi.

_**Maman c'est Jasper. C'était pour vous dire que j'allais très bien et que je vous annoncerais ce qui est arrivé à la prochaine rencontre.**_

_**Ce n'est pas grave ?**_

_**Je ne pense pas mais je vous tiens au courant. Bonne soirée.**_

_**Bonne soirée mon fils. Ton père t'embrasse.**_

_**Moi aussi.**_

Une bonne chose de fait. Maintenant, je dois attendre que la jeune femme revienne à elle pour l'aider à aller mieux. Je peux l'accompagner à l'hôpital et j'appellerais sa famille qui doit être mort d'inquiétude. Je les comprends car c'est que je vis depuis cinq ans aujourd'hui mais moi je n'ai pas encore trouvé Alice. Donc si je peux rendre le sourire à des parents ou à des frères et sœurs ce sera avec grand plaisir. Je connais trop cette douleur face à l'absence d'une personne aimée.

Je me rapproche d'elle dans le plus grand silence possible. Au premier regard, j'imagine très bien qu'elle n'a que la peau sur les os. Elle est d'une maigreur inquiétante. J'ai remarqué des tas d'hématomes, de brulures, des lacérations. Mais que lui est-il arrivé avant que je la retrouve ? Je suis inquiet pour elle alors que je ne la connais pas du tout.

En même temps, je suppose qu'elle a du énormément souffrir et je la plains car personne ne mérite d'être torturée sauf les violeurs ou les gens qui font du mal aux enfants. Ceux-là mériteraient la peine de mort et je ne les regretterais pas.

J'ai l'impression que je peux aller me coucher car il est déjà tard et je ne m'imagine pas qu'elle va se réveiller maintenant. Je me suis endormi assez rapidement mais un hurlement m'a réveillé en sursaut. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Et c'est après que je me suis que j'avais une invitée dans mon lit. Je me suis dépêché de la rejoindre et j'ai fait ce qui me passait par la tête, je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle pleurait et se débattait. Je ne l'ai pas lâché et elle a fini par se calmer. J'ai voulu retourner dans mon autre chambre mais je n'ai pas pu parce qu'elle me serrait tellement dans ses bras que je suis resté avec elle pour le reste de la nuit.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai aperçu que deux yeux me regardaient. Elle a un regard plus intense que la plupart des gens que je connaisse. A son regard et à sa posture, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était complètement perdue et qu'elle était effrayée car elle était loin de moi. Ses bras étaient contre elle et ses jambes étaient pareilles que ses bras. Elle s'était totalement recouverte avec la couverture et je ne pouvais que sa tête qui dépassait.

Je me suis levé tout doucement. Je suis sorti de la chambre tranquillement. Je ne pense pas être capable de l'aider. Je dois téléphoner à Emmett pour qu'il vienne le plus vite possible ici.

_**Bonjour Emmett. C'est Jasper. J'aurais besoin que tu passes à la maison assez rapidement. Je suis confronté à un problème et je ne sais pas comment faire pour le résoudre. J'aimerais bien que Rosalie vienne avec toi car elle pourra peut être faire quelque chose. Tu peux venir quand ?**_

_**Bonjour. Je travaille jusqu'à 14h et ta sœur jusqu'à 17h donc ce sera pour 17h15. Ça te va ? Si c'est grave, je peux essayer d'arriver plus tôt.**_

_**Non c'est bon. Je vous attends ce soir alors. Bonne journée !**_

Cela ne m'arrange pas du tout mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je vais devoir patienter toute la journée en espérant que l'inconnue sorte la chambre. J'aimerais bien connaitre des informations à son sujet avant l'arrivée de ma sœur et de son mari.

La matinée se déroule tranquillement. La jeune femme n'est pas encore sortie et je n'ose pas à lui rendre visite, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire peur. Je ne suis pas plus avancé qu'hier mais je n'ai l'habitude d'être confronté à ce genre de problème.

Je dois tenter de la mettre en confiance. Je vais lui préparer un bon repas. Puis, je le poserais à l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle doit comprendre que je ne lui veux aucun mal.

Je retourne trente minutes plus tard à la porte et je remarque que le plateau a disparu ce qui a fait un bon point pour moi. Je dois aussi m'occuper de la salle de bain et des vêtements. Je vais devoir lui prêter des habits d'Alice car je pense qu'elles font la même taille.

_**Désolé de vous déranger. Je vous indique juste que la salle de bain est en face de la chambre. Je vous ai posé des serviettes propres et des vêtements propres. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut dedans. Je vous laisse. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez d'aide, je viendrais tout de suite si je peux faire quelque chose. Je suis dans la cuisine et je m'appelle Jasper.**_

Je m'éloigne mais j'entends quand même l'ouverture de la porte de la chambre ainsi que l'ouverture et fermeture de la salle de bain. J'écouté également l'eau couler. Je suis satisfait de cette avancée même si je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé.

Elle ose sortir de la chambre pour aller dans un autre endroit. Cela veut dire qu'elle n'a pas totalement peur de moi et qu'elle a peut être confiance en moi. Ce qui me rassure un petit peu. Je vais essayer d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Si je n'y arrive pas ou si la jeune femme refuse, ce n'est pas vraiment grave puisque ma sœur et son mari vont bientôt arrivés et j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils vont pouvoir m'aider.

Pendant qu'elle se lave, je vais lui laisser un mot sur la porte afin qu'elle me rejoigne dés qu'elle a terminé et qu'elle se soit habillée. Je m'inquiète parce que cela fait une heure trente qu'elle est rentrée dedans mais elle n'est toujours pas sortie.

Au moment où j'ai voulu me rassurer de son bien être, j'entends comme quoi elle sort et je suppose qu'elle a vu mon mot. Et c'est le silence total. Je suppose qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire, elle est indécise. J'espère que l'inconnue va me rejoindre mais je me trompe totalement car elle vient de rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre.

Je suis déçu. J'aurais aimé avoir une discussion avec elle. Je ne connais toujours pas son prénom. Je vais devoir encore parler en la nommant la jeune femme ou l'inconnue. Je trouve que ce n'est pas très valorisant mais si je vais la voir, je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir.

Je suis chez moi et avant l'arrivée de ma famille, je dois tenter de faire une approche pour savoir qui elle est et ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je lève la poignée et je rentre tout doucement et la le choc. Elle est bien habillée mais elle s'est remise sur le lit en position de sécurité et elle pleure toujours. Je suis certain qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave pour avoir ce comportement.

Je me mets sur le lit assez loin d'elle et je commence à lui parler :

_**Bonjour. Je vous le redis mais je me prénomme Jasper. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?**_

Je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse et elle s'est remise à hurler. J'ai voulu la prendre dans mes bras comme la nuit précédente mais elle m'a fui. La jeune femme s'est mise à l'autre bout de la chambre et ses pleurs ont doublé. Je suis triste pour elle et en colère contre les personnes qui lui ont fait du mal. Elle ne le mérite pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi autant de violence dans ce monde.

Ma sœur et mon beau-frère sont enfin arrivés. C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je suis autant heureux de les voir débarquer en avance chez moi. Ils ont l'air assez inquiets et je n'entends plus un seul de mon inconnue. C'est ma jumelle qui commence à parler :

_**Que t'arrive t-il ? Ton coup de téléphone de ce matin m'a fait poser plein de questions. C'est pas grave au moins ?**_

_**Quand je suis parti pour aller chez nos parents, j'ai entendu du bruit venant des poubelles. J'ai soulevé les sacs et j'ai découvert une jeune femme nue avec des blessures diverses. Je l'ai porté et je l'ai mis dans ma chambre. Dans la nuit, elle s'est mise à hurler et je l'ai réussi à la calmer. Elle a mangé puis pris sa douche mais elle ne m'a pas encore dit un mot. Je ne sais rien du tout d'elle sauf qu'elle est terrorisée et que je n'arrive pas à m'approcher d'elle. J'ai besoin de vous et surtout de toi Emmett.**_

_**Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider ?**_

_**Il faudrait lui prendre ses empreintes donc tu dois apporter tes affaires mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui cela va être extrêmement compliqué car personne ne peut s'approcher d'elle. Tu pourrais également la prendre en photos et faire des recherches d'après tes photos et chercher dans le dossier des personnes disparues si quelqu'un lui ressemble.**_

_**Très bonne idée. Je vais chercher l'appareil dans ma voiture et je reviens.**_

_**Tu voulais voir mon mari et je comprends très bien pourquoi. Mais qu'est ce que je fais la ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'être utile.**_

_**Je me suis dit peut être qu'avec une autre femme, elle serait plus en confiance.**_

_**C'est possible. Tu as sans doute raison, je vais essayer et si cela ne marche pas ? Que ce soit les recherches d'Emmett ou ma tentative de rapprochement ?**_

_**Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas encore car elle a été battue. Elle a des hématomes sur le corps, des traces de brulures et encore des tas de marques, je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule mais je ne peux pas non plus m'en occuper. Je verrais bien en temps voulu.**_

Je n'étais pas sur du résultat. Je pense que cela ne va pas fonctionner mais j'aurais essayé de l'aider une première fois. Rosalie a été la voir et elle s'est mise à crier et elle s'est jetée dans mes bras juste après m'avoir reconnu. Pendant ce temps, Emmett n'a pas réussi à la prendre en photo.

Ce qui est peut être bien parce que ma sœur nous a regardé d'un mauvais air et je sens qu'elle va me dire quelque chose que je ne vais pas apprécier du tout.

_**Elle est tarée cette femme. Sa place est dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou refile-la à la police qui va très bien s'en occuper.**_

_**Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Je vais moi-même faire les recherches surtout si c'est pour avoir ce genre de réflexion. Vous pouvez repartir. Je vous remercie d'être venu mais je vais me débrouiller sans vous. Au revoir. Je ne vous raccompagne pas. Vous connaissez la sortie.**_

Je suis déçu de leur comportement mais il est temps de me reprendre en main. Je me suis trop lamenté depuis cinq ans et j'ai trop compté sur ma famille pour m'épauler. Tout cela c'est terminé. Alice n'aurait pas aimé que je ne vive plus. Je vais refaire ma vie et pour commencer, je vais aider mon inconnue à retrouver sa famille.

Alice comptera toujours pour moi et je l'attendrais toute ma vie mais je dois avancer et arrêter de me plaindre sans arrêt. Si je reste l'homme que j'étais avant, je ne pourrais pas venir en aide à la jeune femme que j'héberge chez moi. Je dois redevenir l'homme que j'étais quand ma petite amie était encore avec moi c'est-à-dire heureux de ma vie, actif, souriant et même si je dois me prendre la tête avec ma famille, il est de mon devoir d'être du côté de mon inconnue.

Je me suis bien occupé d'elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il n'est pas question que je la laisse tomber, ça jamais. Je dois tenter à nouveau le dialogue avec elle et j'espère que ce sera plus facile car je pense qu'elle a confiance en moi.

Elle se trouve toujours dans mes bras et je vais la poser sur le canapé mais elle ne veut pas me lâcher, elle tremble toujours autant. Pour la calmer, je mets à lui parler tout doucement.

_**Ça va aller. Chut ! Je vais t'aider à retrouver ta famille et je ferais pour que tout se passe bien. Mais, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ? Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi ?**_

_**Oui !**_

_**Je suis heureux d'entendre ta voix pour la première fois. Pour savoir qui étaient tes parents par exemple, il me faudrait ton nom et ton prénom s'il te plaît.**_

Je la vois me regarder assez étrangement comme si je lui avais posé une question difficile. Je remarque qu'elle fronce ses sourcils comme si elle ne connaissait pas la réponse.

Nous sommes restés un long moment sur le canapé dans le silence. J'attendais de savoir son prénom surtout avec impatience surtout pour pouvoir la nommer autre que la jeune femme ou l'inconnue. Au bout d'un moment, elle a fini par se relever et me dire :

_**Je ne peux pas te donner une réponse à ta question car moi-même je ne connais pas ma réponse. Je ne sais pas qui je suis.**_

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse au commentaire anonyme : **

**n'gie : je te remercie d'être présent à chaque fois que je publie une histoire, ça me touche beaucoup surtout avec autant de compliments merci. Tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres. Bonne nouvelle pour toi j'ai repris l'écriture de cette histoire. J'espère te revoir pour la suite de celle-ci et pour les autres.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Pov Jasper**

Suite à cette révélation, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour l'assimiler. Mon inconnue a perdu la mémoire donc cela veut dire qu'elle ne sait pas qui elle est vraiment. Cela ne va pas être évident alors pour l'aider à retrouver sa famille.

Avant de faire des recherches sur sa famille, je dois commencer par connaitre son identité à elle et si elle ne peut pas me donner son non et son prénom, je ne vois pas comment faire sans l'aide de mon beau-frère. Il n'est pas question de lui en parler suite à la confrontation que j'ai eu avec ma sœur, il sera forcément de son côté. Je vais me débrouiller autrement. J'ai déjà quelques idées mais avant j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle se souvient elle. Elle ne connait pas son identité mais il est possible et probable qu'elle se souvienne de personnes ou encore des choses qu'elle a pu faire.

Je voulais lui poser des questions mais je remarque qu'elle vient de s'endormir dans mes bras ce qui n'est pas grave la priorité est qu'elle reprenne des forces. Elle a toujours des blessures moins profondes et moi je ne peux pas la guérir parce que je ne suis pas médecin contrairement à mon meilleur ami Jacob. Je l'ai toujours connu. Nous avons été à l'école maternelle et tout le temps dans la même classe du début à la fin. Il n'y qu'au lycée que nous n'étions pas dans la même classe surtout à cause de nos projets professionnels différents.

Il a réussi à devenir médecin à l'hôpital. Il s'est spécialisé dans plusieurs domaines pour aider plus de monde. Je vais l'appeler pour lui demander de passer chez moi au plus vite. Il travaille à cette heure ci mais je vais lui laisser un message.

_**Salut Jacob. C'est Jasper, j'espère que tu vas bien moi ça va mieux. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas me répondre mais c'est assez important et urgent. J'aurais besoin que tu passes à la maison le plus vite possible et il faudrait que tu apportes ton matériel médical s'il te plait. Le plus simple c'est que tu amènes tout ce que tu as. Je te remercie par avance et j'espère te voir rapidement.**_

Une bonne de faite. Pour attendre le réveil de la belle au dois dormant, je vais nous préparer un bon repas pour ce soir. Il y a un long moment que je n'ai pas cuisiné mais il est temps de reprendre cette activité surtout que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

Avant la disparition d'Alice, je faisais souvent à manger parce qu'on faisait beaucoup de soirées entre amis et pas mal avec ma famille et celle d'Alice. Je suis un bon cordon bleu et tous mes invités me l'ont répété très souvent.

Je dépose la jeune femme sur le canapé. Je le couvre pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et je suis parti pour préparer un bon repas. Je ne veux faire compliquer donc ce sera raclette et crêpes. Ce n'est pas léger mais dans cette maison nous sommes deux et nous avons besoin tous les deux de reprendre des formes. Pour moi, c'est de ma faute, je me suis trop lamenté depuis cinq ans. Je ne suis plus occupé de moi. Je ne mangeais presque plus, je ne vivais plus. Mais bon c'est terminé le Jasper trop malheureux maintenant c'est le Jasper qui profite de la vie.

Pendant que je prépare les ingrédients pour ce soir, j'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Je regarde l'heure et il est encore trop tôt pour que ce soit Jacob. J'espère que ce n'est pas ma sœur car je ne veux pas lui parler, c'est encore trop frais. Je me rapproche pour vérifier qui c'est et je ne pensais pas à elle mais c'est ma mère. Je suis certain que Rosalie lui a tout avoué de notre dispute d'hier et je suppose qu'elle veut savoir la vérité et voir mon inconnue. Je lui ouvre la porte mais je sors afin qu'elle ne rentre pas chez moi.

_**Bonjour maman. Que fais-tu ici ?**_

_**Bonjour. Je me suis inquiétée de ne pas t'avoir vu dimanche. Tu ne rates jamais un repas à la maison depuis longtemps. Que t'arrive t-il ?**_

_**Ce n'est pas grave que je ne suis pas venu surtout que je t'ai appelé pour vous dire que j'allais bien et que je voulais me reposer. Dis-moi tout, tu as vu Rosalie ou elle t'a téléphoné ? Je t'écoute.**_

_**Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux me parler. Je m'inquiète pour mon fils ce qui est normal. Et si on rentrait à l'intérieur, il ne fait pas très chaud.**_

_**Tu oses me mentir ! Je n'y crois pas. Tu ne viens jamais à l'improviste, tu préviens toujours pour vérifier que je suis bien chez moi. Il fait 25° et tu as froid. Tu te fiches de moi. Tu veux voir quoi dedans ?**_

_**Ne me parle pas sur ce ton s'il te plait !**_

_**Je te cause comme je veux. Tu me mens alors que je suis ton fils et en plus tu oses me regarder droit dans les yeux en me disant que tu ne sais pas de quoi je te parle. C'est nouveau tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant.**_

_**Oui ta sœur est venue nous voir car tu as une jeune femme folle dans ta propre maison. Elle a peur pour toi. Elle n'a pas envie que la tarée t'attaque.**_

_**Comment tu la prénommes ? Tu te moques de moi. Tu l'insultes alors que tu ne sais pas qui elle est ni ce qu'elle a vécu. Je ne vous reconnais plus. Ne m'attendez plus pour manger de temps en temps chez vous pour un long moment, je suis trop colère contre vous. Vous m'avez trop pourri depuis trop d'années mais c'est fini. Je reprends ma vie en main et si c'est sans vous, ce n'est pas grave. Au revoir.**_

J'ai peur d'avoir réveillé ma belle inconnue. Je dois arrêter d'avoir ce genre de pensées depuis quand je pense qu'elle est belle, cela vient juste d'arriver. Je dois faire attention à ce que je pense. Certes, je me reprends en main dans la vie quotidienne, familiale et professionnelle mais je ne pense pas être encore prêt à commencer une nouvelle histoire. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu arriver à Alice donc j'ai peur que cela me bloque encore.

Je rentre en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais la belle au bois dormant vient d'ouvrir les yeux et elle se relève puis se met à bouger un peu partout comme si elle cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je me rapproche d'elle et au moment où je veux lui montrer ma présence, elle se retourne et fait un de ses sauts. C'est raté moi qui ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

Elle tremble de partout. J'ai l'impression que cela lui arrive souvent peut être à cause de son passé. Elle vient directement dans mes bras pour se calmer ce qui fonctionne assez bien. Nous restons un petit moment puis je lui annonce que je vais finir de préparer notre diner.

_**J'ai cuisiné ce soir. Ce sera raclette et en dessert crêpes. J'espère que tu vas aimer. Je ne connais pas encore tes gouts donc j'espère que ça va te plaire.**_

_**Je pense oui. J'adore les crêpes sucrées et la raclette ce sera une découverte. Merci pour ce futur repas et de prendre soin de moi alors que tu ne me connais pas et que je ne sais pas qui je suis.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. C'est normal et je veux t'aider à aller mieux, à découvrir ton identité et ton passé et trouver ta famille.**_

_**Il n'existe pas beaucoup de personnes sur cette terre comme toi. Je suis certaine que tu es une rareté. Je te remercie énormément.**_

J'ai préféré arrêter cette conversation car je confirme qu'elle ne se serait jamais arrêtée. J'ai mon point de vue et elle a le sien. Je retourne à mes fourneaux. J'avais réalisé le plus dur et il ne restait pas grand-chose à faire.

La conversation avec ma mère me revient en tête et je me dis que c'est la première fois que j me prends la tête avec elle. Après tout elle m'a menti et je lui ai avoué mes ressentis contre ma famille. Je suis fier de moi car je ne pensais pas que c'était possible pour moi.

Ma famille a été présente pour moi surtout pendant ces cinq dernières années et j'ai trop compté sur eux. Ma mère faisait mon ménage, mes repas, mes lessives. Elle était tout le temps chez moi et aujourd'hui, je me rends que je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Certes, j'étais triste mais je lui ai laissé trop le contrôle de ma vie, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait et moi je ne lui dirais rien. Mais c'est fini, c'est moi qui va m'occuper de moi et pas ma mère.

Nous mangeons dans le silence même si j'observe régulièrement mon inconnue. Je regarde ses mimiques, ses gestes, son sourire qui m'indique qu'elle aime la raclette. Elle mange beaucoup ce qui me prouve qu'elle ne mangeait as beaucoup avant. Les crêpes sont dévorées les une après les autres et il n'en reste pas une seule.

Elle me fixe pendant tout le repas. Je suppose qu'elle veut m'annoncer quelque chose mais elle n'ose pas. Elle est très timide mais je peux la comprendre parce qu'on vient juste de faire connaissance, cela remonte à hier, donc il y a quasiment moins de 24 heures. J'ai l'impression de la connaitre depuis toujours alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. J'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas ce qui sera une avancée pour notre confiance et pour avoir une bonne ambiance.

Nous avons terminé de manger. Je débarrasse la table et je fais la vaisselle. J'ai un lave-vaisselle mais j'aime bien laver à la main car cela me détend. Après avoir essuyé mes affaires, je la rejoins sur le canapé. Je m'assois à côté d'elle comme si de rien était. Elle n'arrête pas de gigoter mais je fais comme si cela ne me dérangeait pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par me dire :

_**J'ai entendu la fin de ta dispute avec ta mère je suppose, je suis désolée c'est de ma faute. Je ferais mieux de partir. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes en guerre contre ta famille. Je ne le mérite pas.**_

_**Ne raconte pas de bêtise. Bien sur que tu le mérites. J'ai vu tes blessures et il t'est probablement arrivé des choses horribles et personne ne le mérite. Je dois te prévenir j'ai appelé un ami médecin pour qu'il vienne te soigner surtout les grosses blessures qui restent, il devrait arriver bientôt.**_

_**Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour moi mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé. Et je veux que tu me dises s'il y a truc qui t'embête. N'hésite pas.**_

_**Je ne le fais pas par obligation mais par envie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons devoir parler de tes souvenirs. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de certains souvenirs passés ? Tant pis, tu me répondras plus tard. Mon meilleur ami vient d'arriver.**_

Je vais l'accueillir. Je le salue un moment car ça fait quelques jours que nous ne sommes pas vus. Lui avec son travail et moi avec ma déprime, c'était compliqué. Mais je vais tout faire pour lui proposer des sorties le week-end comme avant. Je l'accompagne à mon inconnue et il est toute de suite en mode médecin, il lui propose d'aller dans la chambre le temps des soins.

J'accepte sans aucun problème et je patiente dans la salle à manger devant la télé le temps qu'il la soigne. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'ils étaient enfermés, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave que ça. Mon meilleur ami sort avec mon inconnue, il a l'air choqué.

Il me fait un signe pour me montrer qu'il veut me parler. Je le rejoins dehors pour être tranquille. J'attends qu'il me cause mais au moment où j'allais lui poser des questions car il mettait trop de temps pour me parler, c'est lui qui commence.

_**Écoute-moi. Je n'ai pas souvent vu cela au cours de ma carrière professionnelle. Mas c'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi choqué et heureux de guérir une nouvelle patiente. Avant de tout te révéler, j'ai une petite question pour toi : où as-tu rencontré cette jeune femme ?**_

_**Je l'ai trouvé dans mes poubelles hier midi. Elle était nue. Je l'ai recueillie chez moi et j'ai veillé sur elle. Pourquoi que se passe t-il ?**_

_**Déjà elle est beaucoup trop maigre. Je peux te confirmer qu'elle ne mange pas beaucoup voire pas du tout depuis des années. Ces blessures montrent qu'elle a été frappée, brulée, tabassée et je peux encore donner un tas de noms.**_

_**J'ai l'impression qu'il y a pire que cela. Déjà, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec tout ce que tu viens de m'annoncer mais vas-y je t'écoute.**_

_**Je ne sais pas comment te l'avouer. Je suis dégouté, en colère. Comment peut-on faire ça à des jeunes femmes ? Ton inconnue a été violée et pas qu'une seule fois. Je suis même prêt à parier qu'elle a fait des fausses couches et j'ai peur qu'elle ne puisse plus tomber enceinte de toute sa vie. Mais pour te confirmer mes affirmations, il faudrait lui faire réaliser des tests mais je pense que ce n'est pas prévu dans ton emploi du temps. Physiquement, elle est soignée mais moralement je suppose qu'elle va mettre des années pour aller mieux si c'est possible. Je dois te laisser. Ma femme m'attend et si à l'avenir tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites pas à me contacter. **_

_**Merci. Et je compte sur ta discrétion et sur le secret médical. Bonne soirée à toi et à ta famille.**_

Je suis anéanti par cette nouvelle. Je vais devoir probablement tout lui révéler mais comment je suis sensé faire ? Je m'assois dehors pour me calmer. Je suis dans une fureur contre les personnes qui lui ont fait tout ce mal et je suis malheureux pour elle. Elle a tellement souffert que cela me touche aussi. Je vais devoir les retrouver et j'aviserais quand ce jour arrivera.

Je dois retourner avec elle. Je ne veux plus la laisser seule. Elle y est restée trop longtemps avant de me rencontrer. Mais je suis la pour elle maintenant. Je la retrouve sur le canapé. Elle me regarde et me fait une place à côté d'elle.

Nous restons l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un long moment. J'ai perdu la notion de temps aujourd'hui et surtout depuis que cette jeune femme est rentrée dans ma vie et dans ma maison. Je sens qu'elle commence à bouger mais j'attends que ce soit elle qui me parle en premier.

_**Jasper ! Il t'a dit quoi le médecin ? Cela doit être grave car il a été choqué quand il m'a regardé mes blessures et mon corps.**_

_**Mon ami m'a annoncé que tu avais été souvent battu, que tu as surement été en malnutrition ce qui veut dire que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup voire pas du tout. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais avec les personnes qui étaient avec toi t'ont fait beaucoup de mal. Certes elles t'ont battue mais elles ont fait plus graves. Elles t'ont forcé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec et il se peut que tu ne puisses pas avoir de bébé à l'avenir.**_

_**Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne te crois pas. Pourquoi tu oses dire ces mensonges. Ce n'est pas bien car ce n'est même pas la vérité.**_

Elle se met à hurler puis pleurer. Et moi, je ne peux rien faire. Je suis l'homme qui a lui annoncé les cruautés qu'elle a vécues. Je la prends dans mes bras et je pense que je viens de lui trouver son nouveau prénom.

_**Je t'ai trouvé un prénom en attendant de trouver le vrai. Ce sera plus simple pour nous pour parler. Que penses-tu de Bella ?**_

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup. Je vous remercie d'avoir mis mon histoire en favorite et en following.

Réponse à N'gie : Merci pour ton commentaire. Jasper est très protecteur envers Bella et il en a assez que sa famille décide pour lui. Va-t-elle se rappeler ou le mieux pour elle est de ne jamais savoir ? Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je suis impatiente de lire ton commentaire. Voici la suite.

Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas.

**Pov Jasper**

_**Dis-moi Jasper ! Pourquoi Bella et pas un autre prénom ? **_

Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai pensé à Bella car je la trouve belle, attachante et je suis admiratif par sa réaction. Même si elle ne se rappelle pas son ancienne vie, elle a appris tout ce qui lui était arrivé et je trouve qu'elle a bien réagi. Certes, elle a pleuré et elle a hurlé mais après m'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, elle a compris que je lui disais la vérité et elle s'est calmée mais elle est restée dans mes bras.

Je suppose que je la calme mais moi j'aurais été dans son cas, j'aurais tout cassé et je serais parti en courant pour pouvoir oublier toutes ces horribles choses, mais elle non. Nous sommes restés longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans se parler.

Je ne voulais pas lui donner de réponse pour le moment pour sa question parce que je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait compris mes ressentiments envers elle. Je suis perdu car elle est en train de bouleverser ma vie dans le sens positif depuis la disparition d'Alice.

Il n'y a pas longtemps qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie mais je me suis vite attaché à elle. Cela me fait peur mais en même temps il y a des années que je n'ai pas été aussi bien. J'ai quelqu'un avec qui je peux discuter de tout et de rien. Je refais la cuisine. Je me suis brouillé avec mes parents et ma sœur mais ils m'ont tellement pourri la vie que je n'arrivais plus à m'en sortir. Et grâce à mon inconnue, j'ai réussi à les éloigner de moi et il était temps.

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée chez moi, j'ai pensé moins à Alice. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'oublie, ça jamais et ce n'est pas possible, mais Bella a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle et j'espère qu'elle va accepter mon aide mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait parce que malheureusement elle est toute seule. Probablement, ses parents l'attendent toujours, peut être des frères et sœurs ou encore un petit ami, mais pour le moment, on va dire qu'elle n'a que moi mais je vais faire mon maximum pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire et faire arrêter les coupables.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais j'ai remarqué que cette magnifique jeune femme avait fini par s'endormir. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller donc je l'ai serrée un peu plus contre moi et j'ai pris la décision de rester avec elle pour la nuit si jamais elle fait des cauchemars, je serais présent pour elle mais surtout je suis bien avec elle et je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs.

J'ai fini par me réveiller surement quelques heures plus tard car j'ai écouté Bella qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter et de pousser des bruits assez étranges et inquiétants. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai aperçu une personne dans la salle à manger que je ne connaissais pas du tout mais elle était en train d'étouffer Bella et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la kidnapper. Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à réagir. Je me suis jeté sur le fautif et je me suis mis à le frapper et j'ai essayé à ce qui lâche Bella. J'ai réussi et elle est partie tout de suite pour se cacher. Je me suis relevé et je me suis jeté directement sur l'autre pour lui enlever son masque. Nous nous sommes battus un bon moment et je commençais à prendre le dessus tout en espérant que Bella était à l'abri. Au moment où j'allais réussir à lui ôter, j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête par derrière. Probablement un complice de l'autre qui est venu l'aider. Je ne me suis pas évanoui tout de suite, j'avais peur qu'ils retrouvent Bella et qu'ils l'amènent avec eux. J'ai voulu me relever mais je n'ai pas réussi et un des deux hommes est revenu vers moi et m'a frappé à nouveau. Je souhaite vraiment que nous ayons fait assez de bruit pour alerter mes voisins et que les deux coupables partent sans Bella.

J'ai du rester longtemps dans les vapes car à mon réveil, j'étais dans mon lit avec une poche de glace. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai voulu me lever de suite pour chercher Bella mais très mauvaise idée, j'ai eu des vertiges donc je me suis recouché.

Ma belle inconnue m'a rejoint et elle s'est jetée à côté de moi et m'a demandé pardon mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

_**Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?**_

_**C'est à cause de moi que tu es blessé. Ils venaient pour moi et si je n'existais et que tu ne me connaissais, rien ne te serait arrivé. Que ce soit les disputes avec ta famille ou ces blessures, je dois partir. J'ai assez fait de mal dans ta vie. Pardonne-moi.**_

_**Je n'accepte pas tes excuses et tu vas rester avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Depuis cinq ans, j'étais en pleine dépression, je t'expliquerais un jour peut être. Et tu es arrivée, j'ai pu redevenir le Jasper d'avant. Je me sens mieux et tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Je viens de te sauver la vie et je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à recommencer. Nous devons chercher ta famille et découvrir ton identité. Ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière me fait comprendre que tu es toujours en danger et je suppose que tu as du t'enfuir de l'endroit horrible où tu étais retenue. Si tu quittes ma maison, tu seras seule face à ces monstres et je ne le supporterais pas. S'il te plait, reste et nous allons trouver une solution à ton problème.**_

_**Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai plus envie de te voir blesser ou savoir que tu te disputes avec ta famille à cause de moi, je ne veux plus de tout cela.**_

_**Ma famille ne comprend pas pourquoi je te garde chez moi. Elle ne m'a pas posé de questions et elle t'a jugée sans te connaitre ce que je trouve illogique. Ma décision est prise et si ils ne la comprennent ce n'est pas grave, je vivrais sans eux mais toi tu seras la, c'est tout ce qui compte.**_

_**D'accord, je veux bien rester avec toi mais à une condition.**_

_**Je t'écoute.**_

_**Pourquoi Bella ?**_

_**Pourquoi ce prénom ? Je ne pense que tu veuilles savoir. Moi je trouve que ça te va bien.**_

_**Arrête d'esquiver s'il te plait.**_

_**Je te trouve belle en fait donc le prénom m'est venu assez facilement et rapidement. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.**_

_**Bella vient de belle alors que je ne le suis pas du tout. C'est étrange.**_

_**Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, c'est pour cela que tu dis ça. Je ne te mens pas quand je te dis que je te trouve jolie, c'est la vérité. Tu verras, un jour je t'amènerais en ville et je suis sur et certain que les hommes vont tous te regarder ou te dévorer des yeux. Remarque, nous allons devoir y aller bientôt pour t'acheter des vêtements et les produits nécessaires de beauté.**_

_**Je n'ai pas d'argent et je ne veux pas que tu me payes des choses.**_

_**Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas le choix mais si tu veux, tu me rembourseras quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire. Nous irons demain.**_

_**Ça me va alors. Merci pour tout Jasper.**_

J'ai remarqué au moment de la révélation concernant son prénom des rougeurs sur ses joues, ce qui me fait plaisir même si je ne l'avouerais à personne pour rien au monde.

Concernant, les achats de demain, je vais tout lui offrir et il est hors de question qu'elle me donne un centime alors qu'elle que je lui dois beaucoup. Elle m'a permis de revivre normalement et d'arrêter de me lamenter sur moi-même.

Je suis impatient d'être à demain. Aller faire les boutiques, je pense que c'est la première fois que je vais adorer les faire puisque ce sera rapide et pas trop long. Parce qu'avec Alice, cela pouvait durer pendant des heures, elle adorait cela et les faisait souvent. Pour moi, c'est plus une galère qu'autre chose et j'esquivais souvent pour ne pas y aller.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à la nuit précédente. Peu de personnes savaient que j'hébergeais quelqu'un. Il y a mes parents, ma sœur et mon beau-frère et mon meilleur ami Jacob.

J'ai du mal à m'imaginer qu'une de ces personnes soient coupables et si c'était le cas, cela voudrait qu'elles seraient responsables des malheurs de Bella, ce que j'ai du mal à cautionner. Mais en même temps, qui peut être capable de telles horreurs sur une femme ? Cela ne peut être qu'un psychopathe et je ne vois personne dans mes proches comme cela.

Je ne suis pas plus avancé. Si ce n'est pas mes proches, qui sont les coupables. Quelqu'un a-t-il remarqué Bella chez moi et a prévenu son chef. Elle n'est pas sortie avec moi mais peut être sort-elle la nuit ? Cela me parait improbable.

Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas remarqué que je saignais à nouveau. Je vais appeler Jacob pour savoir s'il peut passer au plus vite. J'ai pu l'avoir dés la première sonnerie et il m'a annoncé qu'il arrivait tout de suite et il n'a pas tardé le voila déjà.

_**Bonjour. Merci d'être venu aussi vite.**_

_**C'est pour ton inconnue ?**_

_**Non cette fois ci, tu viens pour moi. Viens que je te montre ma tête.**_

_**Oulla oui. Que t'est-il arrivé ?**_

Pendant qu'il me faisait des points, je lui ai tout expliqué : la visite des deux malfrats, la tentative d'enlèvement de Bella, mes coups reçus. A son regard, j'ai compris qu'il était inquiet pour moi mais il sera toujours de mon côté et me laissera vivre tranquille.

_**Même si mon avis ne comptera pas pour toi, je sais au moins que tu vas l'écouter. Je te demande de faire attention car des personnes veulent la jeune femme que tu loges chez toi. Ce qui est bizarre dans cette affaire, c'est que peu de personnes connaissent son existence. Je serais à ta place, je me méfierais de ton entourage. Ne donne plus ta confiance aussi facilement et ne parle pas de ton inconnue à beaucoup de monde.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais encore faire plus attention mais cela ne m'aide pas car je dois chercher qui elle est vraiment et retrouver sa famille tout en restant discret. Cela ne va pas être simple mais je ferais tout pour y arriver. Je te remercie pour tout et je compte sur ta discrétion.**_

_**Tu peux avoir confiance en moi et n'hésites pas si tu as encore besoin de moi, je suis la quoiqu'il arrive.**_

Même si j'ai toujours pu compter sur lui, pour Bella, il en sera le minimum. Je dois protéger Bella, mais aussi mes proches surtout si les responsables de la tentative de kidnapping recommencent, ne n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'en prennent à eux, je ne le supporterais pas.

Je vais devoir lui poser des questions. Il est possible qu'elle ait encore des souvenirs sur son ancienne vie sans le savoir. Aller voir quelqu'un qui hypnose les gens va peut être nous aider. Je vais lui demander si elle est d'accord ou non.

Nous aurons cette conversation délicate après-demain car demain c'est journée détente et plaisir. Je pense que nous le méritons tous les deux surtout après ces derniers jours passés.

Mais ce doute s'impose en moi. Et si le ou les coupables faisaient partis de ma famille ?

Je continue cette histoire, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance et je vais la terminer dans tous les cas. J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration donc vous allez avoir des chapitres régulièrement, je vais les poster le dimanche et vous en aurez un à chaque fois. Je vous dis à dimanche prochain.

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci d'avoir lu, posté ou mis mon histoire en favorite et following**

**Réponse au commentaire anonyme**

**N'gie : Je te remercie d'être toujours présent à chaque chapitre et chaque histoire. Voici la suite mais il n'y aura pas encore des réponses à tes questions.**

**A partir de maintenant, ce sont des nouveaux chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Pov Bella**

Je viens de passer une journée géniale.

Mais en fait, depuis que j'habite avec Jasper je me dis que tout se passe bien malgré tout. Cela fait déjà quelques semaines que je vis à ses côtés. Le temps est passé tellement vite et j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'il me découvrait dans ses poubelles.

Je me rappelle que je me suis réveillée dans un endroit inconnu. J'ai bien vu que c'était une chambre car j'étais sur un lit et quelqu'un me regardait. Toutefois j'avais eu peur de lui et je me suis cachée dans les couvertures.

Mais Jasper a réussi à me calmer afin de me mettre en confiance.

Il me posait des questions, je ne lui répondais pas. Il m'a montré la salle de bain et il m'a dit que je pouvais faire comme chez moi, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Je ne donnais toujours pas de réponses à ses questions. Ce n'était pas par envie mais plutôt parce que je ne pouvais pas, j'étais amnésique.

Après, il y a deux personnes qui sont venues chez lui : sa sœur et son beau-frère et si j'ai bien compris ce dernier est policier. Néanmoins, ces derniers ne sont pas resté longtemps car ils me faisaient peur et j'ai fait une crise jusqu'à ce que Jasper me prenne dans ses bras et me calme. Rosalie a dit à son frère que j'étais une tarée et que ma place était dans un hôpital psychiatrique et ce dernier les a virés de chez lui immédiatement.

Je me suis excusée auprès de Jasper puisque par ma faute il s'est fâché avec sa famille. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute et je lui ai avoué que je ne me souvenais de rien du tout.

Je l'ai entendu appeler un ami médecin prénommé Jacob pour qu'il puisse venir m'examiner. Il est arrivé le soir même et il m'a fait plein d'examens, pleins de tests, il m'a posé des questions. Ensuite, celui-ci m'a demandé de rester dans ma chambre pendant qu'il discutait de mon cas avec Jasper. J'ai juste écouté quand l'un des deux s'est mis à crier mais sinon ils étaient très discrets.

Suite au départ de son ami médecin, Jasper est revenu me voir et vu la tête qu'il avait, j'ai compris qu'il allait m'annoncer de terribles nouvelles: En effet, j'ai été battue, brûlée, torturée… mais le pire pour moi est d'apprendre que j'avais été violée et que j'avais déjà fait de nombreuses fausses couches. A présent, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais avoir des enfants à l'avenir. Heureusement, Jasper était encore présent pour me maintenir dans un confort rassurant et m'apaiser.

Suite à la conversation qu'il a eu avec sa sœur, c'est sa mère qui est venue chez lui car elle était inquiète pour son fils. Globalement, cette dernière lui a dit de se débarrasser de moi en prétextant que j'étais une personne trop dangereuse. Il l'a remis à sa place en lui affirmant que c'était lui qui décidait et pas sa famille. Il lui a également certifié que cela ne servirait à rien de revenir si ses proches gardaient leurs avis négatifs. Il a décidé de reprendre sa vie en main mais sans sa famille.

Je me suis sentie encore coupable de cette dispute car c'est à cause de moi qu'il s'engueulait avec sa famille mais il m'a dit que c'était faux et que tout cela devait finir par arriver. Si j'ai bien compris tout le monde lui a pourri la vie suite à un évènement dont j'ignore l'existence.

Il m'a pris ensuite dans ses bras et nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il est mon héros. Il m'a retrouvée et s'occupe parfaitement de moi. Il me nourrit et me loge alors qu'il sait que je n'ai pas d'argent. Je pense vraiment que je suis tombée sur une perle rare et je n'ai pas du tout envie de le quitter, je ne sais pas encore ce que cela veut dire pour le moment mais j'aurais le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Au cours de cette nuit, j'ai senti que quelqu'un me portait et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai aperçu quelqu'un de masquer et j'ai commencé à me débattre ce qui a réveillé Jasper qui s'est jeté sur le kidnappeur. Il l'a frappé et j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Au moment où mon héros allait enlever le masque de la personne, quelqu'un est arrivé par derrière et l'a assommé. Les deux sont partis sans moi car je suis arrivé à bien me cacher. En sortant de cette dernière et en m'approchant de Jasper, j'ai vite compris qu'il était encore dans les vapes donc j'ai juste attendu qu'il se réveille. Je suis restée des heures à ses côtés, patientant qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Entre temps, il m'a dit qu'il m'appellerait Bella, un très beau prénom je trouve. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi mais il ne m'a pas donné d'explications.

Suite à la nuit terrible qu'on venait de passer, je lui ai redemandé pourquoi ce prénom et je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse : il me trouve belle. Je suis surpris, puis assez flatté mais peu en accord avec cette affirmation. Après tout, Jasper est un homme très beau et attirant.

Puis, il a vite téléphoné à son ami médecin qui est venu le recoudre et suite à cette visite, je l'ai trouvé très tourmenté. Il sait que s'il veut m'en parler je suis présente pour lui aussi.

.

Mais revenons à la journée d'aujourd'hui, je me suis amusée à m'acheter des vêtements et des chaussures ainsi que des produits juste pour moi. Jasper est fou, il a accepté de m'acheter plein de choses et bien entendu, je lui ai dit que je le rembourserais un jour.

Nous sommes rentrés pour ranger toutes ces affaires et après nous allons au restaurant. Ce sont des amis à lui qui le tiennent. Ils se prénomment Charlotte et Peter, deux amis d'enfance de Jasper. Je lui ai confié ma peur qu'ils le rejettent mais il m'a expliqué qu'il n'y aurait aucuns soucis car ils le soutiendraient dans tous les cas. Ils le font toujours.

En conséquence, j'ai voulu me faire belle afin de leur faire honneur mais surtout pour Jasper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en ce moment, je ressens des choses très fortes dés qu'il se rapproche de moi ou dés que je pense à lui. J'ai le cœur qui bat très vite en sa présence mais j'y penserais plus tard car pour le moment je dois me préparer pour le diner de ce soir et surtout ne pas être en retard.

L'après-midi est passé trop vite. Nous sommes déjà dans la voiture pour aller manger. Plus on avance, plus je stresse.

« -Tu n'as pas à stresser. Tu verras ils sont adorables.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, si jamais ils ne m'aimaient pas ?

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela. Tu restes comme tu es et tout se passera bien.

-Si tu le dis, je verrais bien quand nous arriverons.

-Prépare toi, nous arrivons »

Pendant que Jasper avançait vers le restaurant, je me suis arrêtée pour observer les lieux à l'extérieur, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : magique. Il était situé juste à côté d'une forêt et pas très loin il y avait une fontaine, c'était magnifique surtout avec le coucher de soleil.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée ici mais d'un coup, j'ai écouté une voix de femme hurler Jasper, je me suis retournée et j'ai vu cette dernière se jeter dans les bras de Jasper. Ils avaient l'air heureux sous les yeux d'un homme attendri par la scène. Il les a rejoint peu de temps après et il y a eu une accolade entre les deux hommes. Je me suis sentie de trop et au moment où j'allais me rapprocher de la fontaine, j'ai entendu Jasper m'appeler et je n'ai pas eu le choix de les rejoindre. Je le devais bien à ce dernier.

Je me suis rapprochée tout doucement, je ne voulais pas les déranger. Mais Jasper me regardait donc je décidais d'accélérer un peu les pas. Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup à les rattraper et mon sauveur m'a tout de suite mis à l'aise.

« Les amis, je vous présente Bella. Bella, voici Peter et Charlotte.

Enchantée, Jasper m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

C'est nous qui sommes enchantés n'est ce pas chérie, depuis le temps qu'on attend de le revoir dans notre restaurant.

Tu l'as dit et je suis tellement heureuse de le revoir et ravie de faire ta connaissance. Rentrons, votre table vous attend. »

Ils sont rentrés nous laissant seuls.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, tout s'est bien passé.

Tu as raison. J'aurais du te croire dés le début.

Allons passer un bon moment et surtout allons bien manger.

Cette phrase venant de toi ne m'étonne pas. Tu as tout le temps faim. Je dirais même que ton estomac passe avant tout.

Je ne te permets pas. En même temps, tu aimes bien mes petits plats cuisinés.

Je l'avoue, j'en suis folle. »

Et c'est sur cette bonne humeur que nous rentrons pour diner. La salle était pleine mais avec tous les menus qu'ils proposent et des tarifs pas très élevés, je le comprends totalement.

Je passais un agréable moment. Jasper et Peter n'arrêtaient pas de me faire rire. Le couple m'avait très bien accueilli et accepté ce qui m'a soulagé et cela m'a mis en confiance pour le reste de la soirée.

Je ne connais plus rien de mon ancienne mais je me demande si j'ai déjà était aussi bien qu'en ce moment. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je veux retrouver la mémoire car pour avoir oublié ce qui m'est arrivé, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. J'aimerais retrouver ma famille, savoir qui je suis mais c'est tout.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Je parlais avec Jasper et d'un coup j'écoute :

« Plus personne ne bouge. C'est un cambriolage. Le premier qui bouge meurt ».

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais suite à ma tentative de kidnapping, je suis presque certaine qu'ils sont ici pour moi. Je me demande comment tout cela va se terminer mais j'ai très peur pour Jasper, pour Peter et Charlotte ainsi que pour les clients.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font plaisir à chaque fois.

Réponse au commentaire anonyme : n'gie : tu as le droit de tuer l'écrivain mais tu n'aurais pas la suite dimanche. Je suis très contente que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Tu vas avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Bonne lecture

Pov Jasper

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. J'étais tellement heureux de présenter Bella à mes amis d'enfance et en plus je savais que tout allait bien se passer car ils étaient compréhensibles et ne jugeaient personne ce qui est très rare de nos jours.

J'ai très vite remarqué que Bella était très inquiète mais je lui ai dit que tout allait bien se passer. J'ai été émerveillé de son regard à l'extérieur du restaurant ainsi qu'à l'intérieur, elle était comme subjuguée.

De mon côté, il y a des mois que je ne suis pas revenu les voir surtout depuis la disparition d'Alice, je continuais à venir mais de moins en moins jusqu'à plus du tout, ce que je regrette fortement. Ils ont toujours été présents pour moi et je les ai abandonnés mais je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner.

Nous passions tous un excellent moment jusqu'au moment où j'entends :

« « Plus personne ne bouge. C'est un cambriolage. Le premier qui bouge meurt »

J'ai aussitôt regardé Bella qui avait l'air effrayé et pas surprise du tout comme si elle savait qu'ils venaient pour elle. Mais après réflexion, c'est possible surtout depuis la tentative d'enlèvement il y a quelques jours chez moi.

Ils se sont mis à hurler et nous ont placés au fond du restaurant. Ils regardaient tout le monde comme si ils cherchaient quelqu'un mais sans savoir qui, ce qui a confirmé mes suggestions, ils étaient ici pour Bella.

D'un coup, un des criminels crie :

« Nous voulons Jessica Swan. Si elle se délivre, nous libérons tous les otages sinon vous mourrez tous »

Mais le problème, c'est que personne ne sait qui c'est. J'ai regardé tous les visages des otages et je ne voyais que de l'incompréhension car cette personne n'était pas dans cette salle.

Plus le temps passait, puis je voyais les méchants s'agaçaient, ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout. Je me suis dit sur le moment que ce n'était pas bon et qu'ils étaient prêts à tout donc je m'attendais au pire. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris Bella dans mes bras pour la rassurer mais pour moi aussi, j'avais aussi besoin de soutien.

« A croire que nos menaces ne font pas effet, vous voulez de l'action ou une réaction, vous allez l'avoir. Je vais choisir au hasard donc ce sera vous Monsieur. Dépêchez-vous »

J'aperçus ce jeune homme à côté, il n'avait je pense pas plus de 25 ans. Il s'est levé et s'est vite rapproché. Le taré lui a demandé de nous regarder.

Voila ce qui va arriver si Jessica Swan ne se dénonce dans les dix secondes, je tuerais une personne toutes les cinq minutes après celui-là ».

Les clients étaient tous terrifiés mais ils ne réagissaient car cette fille n'était pas dans la salle et le temps a fini par s'écouler et j'ai seulement écouté la détonation et le corps du jeune s'écrouler. Nous vivions un véritable cauchemar et je ne sais pas comment nous allions nous en sortir. Bella s'est mise à pleurer et j'ai essayé de la consoler mais je ne pouvais pas y arriver moi-même inconsolable et en colère contre ces criminels. J'espérais vraiment que tout allait bien se terminer et qu'il n'y ait plus de morts ou de blessés.

Les cinq minutes venaient de s'écouler et un autre homme venait d'être désigné. Ils ne choisissaient pas les femmes car si c'étaient celle qui recherchait, ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper surtout qu'ils voulaient cette Jessica en vie. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas qui ils doivent enlever.

Au moment où ils allaient assassiner quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai entendu une voix dire :

« Que tout le monde se couche »

Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai pris Bella et nous nous sommes couchés. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai remarqué de la fumée dans tout le restaurant. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite car je me suis évanoui à cause de la fumée et des sensations trop fortes que je venais de vivre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans les vapes mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un lit à l'hôpital avec Bella qui dormait dans un fauteuil et elle me tenait la main. J'ai du lui faire peur. Ce qui m'a surpris le plus, c'est la présence de mon beau-frère Emmett je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ma dispute ma sœur. C'est lui qui a engagé la conversation

« Bon retour parmi nous. Rassure-toi, tu n'as rien de grave. D'après les médecins, ton évanouissement est du aux sensations trop fortes de la journée.

Merci. Mais pour le moment, j'ai une question à te poser. Que fais-tu ici ?

Suite à ton agression dans ta maison, Jacob m'a contacté car il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Il m'a demandé de vous surveiller tous les deux, il avait peur que d'autres personnes recommencent. Ne lui en veux pas, il s'inquiétait pour toi et Bella.

D'accord. Je te remercie si nous sommes toujours en vie, c'est grâce à toi je suppose.

Oui, j'en avais parlé à mes supérieurs qui m'avaient donné leur accord pour vous surveiller. J'ai eu raison sinon je ne sais pas où tu serais à l'heure actuelle.

Vous connaissez les identités des monstres ? J'ai peur de la réponse mais le jeune homme qui a reçu une balle, est-il décédé ?

Malheureusement oui, il n'a pas survécu, il est mort de suite. Et non à part que ce sont des étrangers, ils ont été engagés pour ramener Jessica Swan mais ils devaient recevoir un appel dans la soirée pour leur donner le lieu où ils devaient déposer cette fille.

Cette histoire est étrange, cette fille était-elle présente dans le restaurant ?

Non, nous avons contrôlé toutes les identités des clients présents et aucune femme ne porte ce nom. Après…

Il reste Bella. On ne connait pas son identité et si mes présomptions sont justes, Bella serait Jessica. Tu as eu le temps de faire des recherches ?

Oui mais dans nos fichiers, il n'y a rien. Je ne comprends pas. Je dois te laisser. Je vais donner de tes nouvelles à ta famille.

Merci beaucoup Emmett. Ça me touche beaucoup. Je ne veux pas que ma famille vienne me voir. Je dois réfléchir et surtout protéger Bella. Tu peux me tenir au courant si tu as du nouveau dans cette affaire.

Pas de problème. A la prochaine beau-frère ».

Je connais ma famille. Elle aurait débarqué et aurait voulu que je retourne chez mes parents. Je ne veux plus y aller car j'ai Bella dans ma vie et je ne veux pas la laisser seule. Je me suis très vite attachée à elle et j'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie.

J'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital le jour même et nous sommes rentrés dans le plus grand calme dans la soirée. Nous étions tous les deux choqués mais nous devions parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

Les jours suivants se sont passés dans la tranquillité. Nous ne sortions plus, nous restions à la maison. On se faisait des soirées cinéma, on découvrait de nouvelles. On essayait de reprendre le cours normal de notre mais c'était difficile surtout que mon père a débarqué un soir sans avoir appelé et frappé à la porte. En même temps, je ne répondais pas à leurs appels.

« Bonjour fils. Pourquoi ne réponds-tu au téléphone ?

Bonjour. J'ai dit à Emmett de vous transmettre un message, je ne veux plus vous voir pour le moment. Je dois me remettre de cette horrible journée mais sans vous. Je vous connais, vous auriez voulu que je retourne chez vous pour me reposer et m'en remettre mais je ne veux pas. Je suis bien chez moi.

Je ne te reconnais plus, c'est cette fille qui te retourne le cerveau.

Non Bella n'y est pour rien. Justement, je la remercie. Grâce à elle, j'ai repris ma vie en main. Je ne me lamente plus.

Je peux la voir cette fille ?

Je refuse, tu vas réagir comme maman ou Rosalie et je ne le tolérerais pas une fois de plus. Maintenant, je te demande de partir.

Continue à réagir comme ça et je pense que tu vas finir par le regretter. Je dirais à ta mère que tu vas bien. A bientôt. »

Sa dernière phrase me fait froid dans le dos. Je l'ai pris comme une menace mais j'espère vraiment me tromper. Je dois parler rapidement à Bella car j'ai l'impression que des choses vont arriver mais je ne sais pas quoi encore mais je ne suis pas rassuré.

« Bella ! Nous devons parler de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment surtout de la prise d'otages. Je suis presque certain qu'elle n'est pas anodine.

Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je pense qu'ils étaient présents pour moi. Cela voudrait dire qu'en réalité je me prénomme Jessica Swan. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, je dois bien avoir de la famille. Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils jamais recherché ?

J'ai exactement le même point de vue que toi. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Emmett de faire des recherches sur cette fille mais pour le moment il n'a rien trouvé.

Je dois partir Jasper. Tu es en danger à cause de moi et cela je ne le supporte pas. Si jamais, il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Je t'interdis de t'en aller. Tu ne sais pas qui tu es et tu ne connais personne. Tu ferais comment si jamais les personnes te retrouvent. On reste ensemble dans tous les cas et je ne me répèterai pas.

D'accord mais si il se passe quelque chose de grave, je partirais et tu ne pourras pas me retenir car je ne te préviendrais pas. »

Et elle me laisse seul comme si de rien était. Comment peut-elle croire que je vais la laisser s'éloigner de moi ? Mais le pire c'est que je suis sur qu'elle le fera donc à moi de faire attention.

Le tems passe et je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter mais plus rien ne se passe. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de mon beau-frère donc il n'a pas trouvé d'informations sur cette Jessica Swan ou sur les personnes concernées de la prise d'otages ou de la tentative d'enlèvement de Bella.

Je m'occupe beaucoup de cette dernière. Je lui prépare de bons petits plats, des soirées de jeux ou de dvd. Je veux qu'elle ait une vie normale et moi aussi.

Je me doutais que la tranquillité allait se terminer tôt ou tard. Cela s'est passé un soir. Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, je suis allé ouvrir mais il n'y avait personne juste un mot collé à la porte sans signature, c'était écrit :

Tu vas devoir bientôt faire un choix terrible qui va décider de ton présent mais surtout de ton avenir…

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui me font plaisir à chaque fois.

Réponse au commentaire anonyme : n'gie : je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Tu auras des réponses dans les prochains chapitres. Voila la suite. Bonne lecture.

Bonne lecture.

Pov Jasper

Depuis la prise d'otages et le message étrange, je ne dors plus très bien. Je fais souvent des cauchemars ou sinon je suis insomniaque. Je ne dis rien à Bella, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter mais je suis presque sur qu'elle se doute de quelque chose mais elle ne m'en parle et je la remercie pour cela surtout qu'elle n'est pas au courant du mot anonyme.

Mais le problème est que je ne peux pas continuer comme cela. Je ne tiens plus physiquement et le moral commence aussi à me lâcher. Si Bella le remarque, elle va vouloir partir car elle se sentira de mon état déplorable alors que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Je dois remettre mes idées au clair, je vais envoyer un texto à mon beau-frère pour le message et prendre des nouvelles pour l'enquête puis à Jacob pour qu'il me prescrive un somnifère léger mais j'ai besoin de dormir et le plus vite possible.

Le premier me répond en disant qu'il va passer dans une dizaine de minutes et le second dans environ deux heures.

Je suis souvent perdu dans mes pensées depuis quelques jours et Bella me l'a remarqué il y a peu de temps :

« Que t'arrive t-il Jasper ? Depuis ton retour de l'hôpital, tu es bizarre. Parle-moi s'il te plait. Tu m'inquiètes.

Pourtant je vais bien mais je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment.

Tu es sur qu'il n'y a que cela ? Tu es ailleurs en ce moment ? Je suis présente pour toi si tu as besoin.

Je sais mais si jamais je ne vais pas bien ou si je veux me confier, je viendrais te voir, c'est promis. »

Je remarque très vite qu'elle est déçue de mes réponses mais je ne peux pas lui en dire plus vu que moi-même, je n'ai pas les réponses. Mon beau-frère ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je vais l'attendre dehors je préfère être discret pour cette conversation.

Le voila qu'il arrive, le lui indique mon garage et il me rejoint hâtivement. J'espère vraiment qu'il m'apporte de bonnes nouvelles.

« Salut. Je t'écoute.

Je n'ai rien de nouveau. Les mecs qui ont été payés pour la prise d'otages ne savent rien du tout. Et pour Jessica Swan, nous n'avons rien trouvé c'est comme si cette fille n'avait jamais existé. Je ne comprends rien à cette affaire.

Nous sommes deux au moins. Je ne t'ai pas demandé pour rien d'apporter tes affaires de policier surtout un sac et des gants. J'ai reçu un mot anonyme et j'aimerais que tu regardes s'il y a des empreintes autres que les miennes et si l'écriture est connue de vos fichiers.

Pas de problème, je m'occupe de cela dés maintenant. Faire un choix entre ton passé et ton futur, tu comprends la signification ?

Malheureusement non. Mais je suppose que je ne vais pas tarder à la comprendre. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Je fais au plus vite et je tiens au courant le plus rapidement possible.

C'est gentil. A la prochaine.

Il n'y a pas de quoi. A plus. »

Il ne restait plus que la visite de mon médecin préféré je l'attends avec impatience car je vais pouvoir enfin dormir. Pour passer, je suis parti me reposer et je peux dire que cela m'a fait du bien même si j'ai juste somnolé.

« Je suis heureux que tu ais pu passer. J'ai besoin de toi. Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis quelques jours et j'aurais de médicaments légers pour enfin dormir.

Depuis combien de temps ?

Depuis mon retour de l'hôpital.

Donc s'est lié avec la prise d'otages. Conseil d'ami : va voir un psychologue et parle lui, cela te fera que du bien.

Je n'ai pas envie pour le moment. Peut être plus tard à l'heure actuelle hors de question. Peux-tu m'aider s'il te plait ?

Oui, je m'en doutais un peu pour être honnête. Je t'ai fait une ordonnance, tu dois juste aller à la pharmacie chercher tes remèdes. Mais ce n'est pas une solution à long terme.

Merci beaucoup. Je sais bien mais j'en ai vraiment besoin, je ne tiens plus physiquement, c'est très dur de résister contre la fatigue.

Je te fais confiance si je vois que tu en abuses, j'agirais. Je dois te laisser. Passe le bonjour à Bella de ma part. A bientôt.

Pas de soucis. »

J'ai été les chercher de suite et j'ai commencé le jour même à en prendre mais je vais faire attention il est hors de question que je devienne dépendant. Et au final, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à m'en passer. J'ai vite apprécié de faire de longues nuits et j'ai diminué à chaque fois et maintenant j'arrive à dormir sans médicaments et les cauchemars se sont évanouis.

Mais en ce moment une bonne chose entraine une mauvaise chose. J'ai découvert un matin mes pneus de voiture crevés, ça peut arriver. Je ne me suis pas posé de questions car cela est déjà arrivé à des personnes de mon quartier.

D'autres incidents se sont produits par la suite. Un jour que je mangeais avec Bella, une pierre est atterrie dans la maison pas loin de nous, elle a explosé la vitre et des morceaux de verre ont touché Bella. Heureusement rien de grave, nous avons été aux urgences, elle a été recousue mais ce n'était pas bien méchant. Nous avons été porté plaintes et j'ai aussi parlé des pneus crevés.

Je ne me sens plus vraiment en sécurité dans ma propre maison. Surtout que je pense que les responsables sont ceux qui veulent Bella. Je me demande jusqu'où ils sont capables mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la savoir même si je suppose fortement qu'ils vont bientôt revenir à la charge.

Malheureusement pour moi, j'ai eu raison. Ma mère m'a appelé pour me prévenir que ma sœur avait eu un accident de voiture. Elle n'a pas réussi à freiner et elle est rentrée dans un champ. Sa voiture a fait un tonneau et elle s'est retournée plusieurs fois. Mais, elle n'a pas de blessures graves, quel soulagement.

J'ai demandé à son mari si l'accident était volontaire ou accidentel et ce que je redoutais le plus m'a été confirmé. Les freins ont été sabotés mais pas totalement ce qui lui a sauvé la vie mais en même temps elle ne roulait pas trop vite, elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Les malfaiteurs veulent nous faire comprendre qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour récupérer Bella. Je ne préfère pas m'imaginer à quel point, ils sont fous. Pourquoi la veulent-ils à ce point ? Peut être que si elle se rappelle de son passé, nous aurions l'identité du ou des coupables.

Je suis de plus en plus inquiet et je n'arrive pas à le cacher et Bella commence à s'agacer de mon comportement car je ne lui ai rien dit sur les derniers évènements.

« Que se passe t-il encore Jasper ? Tu as l'air effrayé et stressé, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme cela. Parle-moi bon sang et je ne tolérerai aucun mensonge.

Ma sœur a eu un accident non mortel mais il n'était pas accidentel. Les freins ont été coupés mais elle s'en sort bien.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu te rends compte qu'on s'en prend à tes proches par ma faute ! Je vais me rendre au moins je saurais que toi et ta famille seront en sécurité.

Il n'en est pas question, je te l'interdis.

Tu as gagné mais la prochaine fois qu'il se produit quelque chose de terrible, je partirais et même si tu le refuses, je le ferais quand même. Fin de la discussion. »

C'est exactement pour cette raison que je me taisais. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que Bella s'éloigne alors le jour où je découvrirais son départ, je la chercherais partout. J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un une première fois alors une deuxième je ferais mon maximum pour la retrouver. Je ne veux pas retrouver les sentiments que j'ai ressentis quand Alice a disparu, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Mais elle peut disparaitre demain comme dans une semaine. Je ne peux pas deviner la prochaine attaque ni prévenir ma famille sinon elle s'en prendrait à Bella.

Quelques jours ont passé depuis l'accident de Rosalie. Je me suis remis à courir et un soir quand je suis rentré, ma belle inconnue qui ne l'est plus tant que cela était au téléphone. Je me suis rapproché d'elle et elle a raccroché. Elle avait l'air désespérée

« Il y a eu le feu dans la maison de tes parents. Ta mère était présente. Les pompiers l'ont sorti à temps mais elle est dans le coma et les médecins ne savent pas si elle va s'en sortir. Ton père est brûlé mais c'est superficiel. Je suis désolée. »

Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je n'écoutais que ces paroles. Je vais peut être ma maman alors que je suis encore en conflit avec. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me pardonner si elle devait partir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté déconnecté mais je devais réagir car elle n'était pas morte et ma mère est une battante donc elle va tout faire pour se battre.

J'ai été voir Bella pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire ce soir mais il n'y avait qu'un mot posé sur le lit.

Je m'excuse pour tout ce qui se passe dans ta vie. Depuis que je suis entrée chez toi, il ne t'arrive que des mauvaises choses. Je ne supporte pas d'être l'objet de tes malheurs. Je pense très fort à ta mère et j'espère que sincèrement elle va s'en sortir.

Je te remercie de m'avoir accueilli chez alors que tu ne me connaissais. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et peut être qu'un jour on se reverra mais tant que je suis recherchée, je ne reviendrais pas.

Adieu.

Suite à cette lecture, j'ai glissé par terre et je me suis mis à pleurer. Elle est partie et je n'ai pas pu la retenir.

Où es-tu Bella ?

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos commentaires et d'être toujours présents.

Réponse au commentaire anonyme : n'gie : merci pour ton commentaire et je suis heureuse que tu sois toujours là. Des réponses à tes questions mais pas dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

Pov Jasper

Je suis à la fois en colère et malheureux. En colère car je n'ai pas pu la retenir et surtout elle m'avait prévenu qu'au prochain drame elle partirait et je n'ai pas réagi. Je suis malheureux parce que je ne sais pas si je vais la revoir et cette idée m'est insupportable.

Je suis sensé accepter sa décision mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Elle est rentrée au meilleur moment et même si il est arrivé des choses graves à ma famille, je ne peux l'abandonner mais surtout je ne veux pas.

Je me suis attaché à elle très rapidement ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis la disparition d'Alice. C'est Bella qui a fait ressortir l'ancien Jasper, celui qui profite de la vie et qui retrouve des sentiments perdus depuis de nombreuses années : le bonheur, l'acceptation, l'amour…

Je ne m'attendais plus à ressentir cette émotion. J'ai mis longtemps à mettre un mot et justement trop de temps. Je réalise que j'aime Bella le jour où elle quitte ma vie, quel cauchemar !

Je dois reprendre mes esprits. Elle ne peut pas être loin, elle n'a pas de papier et pas d'argent. Elle doit encore plus perdue, elle est seule dans la nature alors que des personnes veulent la kidnapper et probablement lui refaire autant de mal qu'avant, ce que je ne supporterais pas et encore moins l'accepter.

J'ai des relations et je vais les faire jouer encore une fois. J'envoie un texto à Emmett pour qu'ils viennent le plus vite possible et il arrive quinze minutes après.

« Bonjour Emmett. J'ai besoin de toi. Bella s'est enfuie !

Bonjour. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Elle se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé à ma mère et de tous les incidents de ces derniers jours. Après l'accident de Rosalie, elle m'a prévenu qu'au prochain accident, elle partirait, elle ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je sais que des amis à toi nous surveillent, tu peux leur demander s'ils l'ont vu partir ce matin ?

Inutile, il n'y avait personne au moment de son départ. Mes patrons ont classé l'enquête mais je continue à venir sauf que je ne peux pas être présent souvent.

Merci mais je ne comprends pas cette décision.

Il n'y a rien dans le dossier si quelqu'un parle ou si des preuves apparaissent, ils pourront enquêter de nouveau mais à l'heure actuelle il n'y a plus d'affaire.

Il y avait des empreintes sur le mot ?

Aucunes empreintes à part les tiennes.

Nous sommes aussi bloqués dans cette direction. Sinon comment va ma sœur ?

Elle est sortie de l'hôpital mais elle doit se reposer et faire des séances de kiné.

Et comment va notre mère ?

Son état est stable mais elle est toujours dans le coma. Tu comptes aller la voir ?

Oui mais pas pour le moment tant que l'histoire avec Bella n'est pas finie, je suis toujours en danger et donc encore mes proches donc je ne peux pas y aller.

Je dois te laisser mais je vais faire des recherches pour essayer de trouver Bella, je te tiens au courant.

Pareil de mon côté. »

Bella ne connait pas beaucoup d'endroits dans cette ville sauf ceux que je lui ai fait visiter. Je me dis qu'il y en a bien un qui lui a fait une bonne impression mais pour le moment je ne vois pas lequel. Je dois me calmer pour mieux réfléchir.

Nous avons été faire les magasins mais il n'y avait pas d'endroits où elle pourrait se cacher. Mais bien sur quel imbécile ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? Peut être à cause de la prise d'otages mais son regard brillait quand elle a vu la fontaine et la forêt à côté du restaurant. Elle ne peut être que là-bas

Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde, je me dépêche d'y aller. J'aimerais aller plus vite mais me faire arrêter par les gendarmes ou encore me faire flasher ne serviraient à rien donc je prends mon mal en patience. C'est bien la première fois que je trouve le chemin aussi long.

Je suis arrivé mais je me gare assez éloigné afin que mes deux amis ne m'aperçoivent pas. Je fonce directement à la fontaine mais elle n'est pas la, je ne comprends pas elle devrait être ici, je suis désespéré. Je me mets par terre et commence à avoir les yeux qui me piquent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à terre jusqu'au moment où je ressens des gouttes d'eau et quelqu'un qui me secoue, je lève les yeux et e vois :

« Bella ! Tu es bien ici !

Oui Jasper mais toi que fais-tu là ?

Je suis présent pour toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir parce que tu es en danger et je tiens à toi. Je me suis attaché à toi et je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Tous les malheurs arrivés dans ta vie sont de ma faute et je me sens coupable, je ne peux pas revenir avec toi.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute et personne n'est mort. Ma mère se bat et elle va s'en sortir, j'en suis certain.

Je ne sais pas.

Sil te plait ! »

La conversation se termine là-dessus. Je ne connais pas encore sa décision mais elle reviendra je ferais tout pour réussir et la convaincre que c'est la meilleure solution pour elle.

Je la regarde dans les yeux pour lui montrer ma sincérité et je remarque dans ces yeux un sentiment que je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour celui de l'amour.

Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde. J'avance tout doucement vers elle. Mon visage se rapproche du sien et mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

Des sensations reviennent comme les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat plus vite…, je ne les avais pas ressenties depuis Alice comme quoi le monde change mais moi aussi et cela me rassure, je ne suis plus bloqué.

Une chose en entrainant une autre, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble et elle fut magique. Je me suis réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit car je commençais à avoir froid. J'ai porté Bella dans mes bras et je l'ai installée dans la voiture. Nous sommes rentrés à la maison à la maison pour avoir des heures de sommeil normal.

Les jours qui ont suivi se sont tous ressemblé. Je ne peux pas la quitter des yeux et surtout je ne veux pas. Je dois toujours savoir où elle est. Je suis tout le temps sur son dos. Je suppose qu'elle ne doit plus me supporter mais je n'y peux rien, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai trop peur de la revoir disparaitre et que je ne la retrouve pas.

J'ai prévenu mon beau-frère que j'avais retrouvé Bella et il m'a confié qu'il continuait toujours l'affaire mais depuis la presque disparition de Bella et la maison brûlée de mes parents, il ne se passe plus rien : plus d'attaques et plus de menaces. Ce qui ne me rassure pas du tout car à chaque fois il arrive un grand malheur.

Par contre, je m'attendais à tout mais pas à cela. Je ne comprends pas toujours ce qui est arrivé. C'était un soir. Nous revenions avec Bella d'une journée en amoureux et j'ai remarqué un message sur ma boite vocale. Je l'ai écouté de suite et il disait :

Bonjour Jasper. C'est Alice. Je sais ça fait longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas te contacter avant. Tu as recueilli une fille chez toi depuis quelques semaines mais tu dois la libérer si tu veux me retrouver. Tu dois la rendre aux personnes qui la veulent et je serais de retour à la maison. Tu vas avoir un choix à faire : moi ou une inconnue à tes yeux.

J'ai écouté ce message plusieurs fois mais j'ai bien reconnu la voix d'Alice. Je suis sous le choc. Je dévisage Bella qui ne comprend pas du tout normal je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mon passé.

« Jasper ! C'est qui Alice ?

C'est l'amour de ma vie qui a disparu depuis de nombreuses années.

Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

Même si cela fait longtemps, je n'aime pas en discuter et j'en souffre toujours.

Que vas-tu faire ? »

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à cette question car je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. Que dois-je faire ? Le passé ou le présent ?

A suivre…

Petit message pour les lecteurs fantômes : pourriez-vous s'il vous plait me laisser une trace de votre passage pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Merci.

Il reste un ou deux chapitres au maximum.


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais voici la suite qui sera le dernier chapitre et je ne sais pas encore si y aura un épilogue mais si vous en voulez un ce sera avec plaisir car je ne pense pas que cette fin va vous suffire.

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui me font plaisir à chaque fois que j'en lisais un.

Réponses aux commentaires anonymes : - n'gie : merci pour ton commentaire, les réponses dans ce chapitre. Pour la suite, je vais continuer décaniller la tristesse et après je ne sais pas. Bonne lecture - louna : merci pour ton commentaire et heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. La réponse à ton questionnement est dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Pov Jasper

_Une année plus tard._

Déjà 365 jours de passés. C'est passé tellement vite. Il y a déjà eu ce choix difficile à faire : revoir Alice et laisser tomber Bella ou rester avec Bella et ne plus jamais revoir Alice. Mais écouter la voix d'Alice m'a rappelé combien elle me manquait et que j'avais envie et besoin de la revoir donc mon choix s'est naturellement porté vers la femme de ma vie même si au final ça a été difficile pour moi de tourner la page Bella.

_« Mon chéri ! Tu n'oublies pas que ce soir nous allons au restaurant de Charlotte et de Peter pour la naissance de leur fille Jessica._

_Oui ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas oublié. » _

Ce prénom automatiquement me fait penser à Bella c'est plus fort que moi. Je me demande régulièrement ce qu'elle fait maintenant depuis que je l'ai livrée aux personnes qui la voulaient. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier quand je lui ai annoncé ma décision.

_« Bella ! Je dois te parler…_

_Pas la peine, j'ai compris et je respecte ton choix, tu veux retrouver ta fiancée et je ne peux rien faire contre l'amour de ta vie. Tu dois me livrer aux kidnappeurs et tu la retrouveras._

_Je suis désolé._

_Ne t'excuse pas ça ne va rendre que les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Je me doutais de ta décision, mon sac est prêt. J'attends qu'on vienne me chercher et si je ne trompe pas cela ne devrait pas tarder. »_

Et le pire c'est qu'elle a eu raison. J'ai reçu un message me disant d'aller à la sortie de la ville le soir même et que nous échangerions les deux filles.

J'étais à la fois heureux et malheureux. Contente de retrouver Alice mais triste de devoir perdre Bella surtout que nous venions de passer la nuit ensemble. Je me trouvais lâche.

Quand j'ai vu Alice, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Pendant qu'elle avançait, Bella aussi. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, il y avait des années que j'attendais cela. Nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté le cœur à la fois lourd et léger.

J'ai du rester longtemps dans mes pensées car je n'ai pas remarqué Alice à côté de moi. J'ai fait attention à sa présence quand elle m'a parlé :

_« A quoi tu penses mon chéri ?_

_A rien._

_Pourquoi tu me mens ? Parle-moi. Depuis que je suis de retour, tu as l'air tellement distant. Au début, tu étais heureux mais à force la lumière dans tes yeux s'est éteinte. Je ne comprends que tu sois autant malheureux._

_Je suis désolé mais tu as vécu de terribles choses mais moi aussi même si nous ne pouvons pas comparer. J'ai besoin de temps._

_De temps pour quoi ? Tu veux revoir cette fille ?_

_La revoir ? Je ne sais pas où elle vit._

_Mais grâce à toi, elle est libre de vivre une vie normale et tu as démasqué les coupables et surtout leur chef. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que c'est ton père le responsable de mon enlèvement ainsi que de celui de plusieurs filles._

_Et moi donc… »_

Je ne pouvais pas donner Bella à ces horribles personnes qui lui avaient fait tant de mal, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. J'avais prévenu Emmett de l'échange et il était passé discrètement mettre un micro dans les affaires de Bella afin de la suivre après que j'ai récupéré Alice.

J'ai amené cette dernière à l'hôpital pour lui faire passer des examens. Je gardais mon téléphone sur moi pour avoir des nouvelles mais rien. Alice n'avait rien de grave, elle était juste fatiguée. Je l'ai ramenée à la maison afin qu'elle se repose. Moi, j'ai tourné en rond toute la journée jusqu'au moment où Emmett est arrivé.

_« __Comment va Bella ?_

_Elle va bien. Elle est dans sa famille et elle a été accueillie avec beaucoup de plaisir._

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_Plusieurs voitures de police étaient placées à des endroits stratégiques. L'autre voiture a roulé pendant plusieurs heures et elle a fini par s'arrêter sur un terrain vague où un autre véhicule était déjà présent. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui est sortie._

_C'est qui Emmett dis le moi s'il te plait !_

_C'est ton père Jasper._

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_Pour les deux, il a dit qu'elle l'éloignait de ta famille. Bella a réussi à fuir un jour et il ne sait pas comment elle a été jusqu'à chez toi._

_Ce n'est pas possible. Je vivais avec un monstre et je ne l'ai jamais remarqué._

_Je suis désole beau-frère._

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il va falloir du temps pour tout le monde pour s'en remettre mais on va y arriver tous ensembles. Où se trouve Bella ?_

_Je ne peux pas te le dire, elle refuse de te voir. »_

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir et je ne lui en veux toujours pas. Je n'arrive pas à être heureux, elle me manque. Nous avons passé de bons moments rien que tous les deux même si il y en a des mauvais, je préfère me rappeler que des positifs.

Je suis à l'anniversaire de ma filleule mais je ne suis pas réellement présent. Je me sens oppressé avec autant de personnes. Je sors discrètement et je me dirige automatiquement vers l'endroit où j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse avec Bella. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne peux pas rester comme cela mais je ne peux pas laisser Alice. J'entends des pas et je remarque que Charlotte m'a rejoint. Elle me prend dans ses bras et je me mets à pleurer.

_« Merci Charlotte._

_C'est normal, les amis sont faits pour cela. Que t-arrive t-il Jasper ? Même après la disparition d'Alice, tu n'étais pas aussi mal._

_Je n'arrive pas à oublier Bella. Je suis toujours amoureux d'elle._

_Aimes-tu toujours Alice ?_

_Je me sens en confiance avec elle, je me sens bien avec. Je passe des bons moments._

_Cela ne répond pas à ma question._

_Je n'aurais pas rencontré Bella, je t'aurais dit sans hésitation que oui mais à l'heure actuelle mes sentiments d'amour pour Alice disparaissent jour après jour._

_Tu dois la quitter. Elle va souffrir mais si tu ne fais rien vous allez souffrir tous les deux._

_Je sais bien mais c'est une décision difficile à prendre. Tu as raison plus vite je prends cette décision plus vite on pourra reprendre une vie normale. »_

Nous rentrons. Je cherche Alice des yeux et quand je la vois, je remarque son regard triste et je suppose qu'elle a compris que nous allions nous séparer.

Cela fait presque quatre mois que je suis célibataire. J'ai repris mon travail, je vais voir une fois par semaine ma mère qui est sortie de l'hôpital. Ma sœur aussi s'en est remise. Tout le monde de ma famille va bien sauf moi.

Je pense tout le temps à Bella et je me rappelle sans arrêt d'une phrase qu'Alice m'a dite avant de partir :

_« Va voir Bella ou Jessica. Va prendre de ces nouvelles. Essaye de savoir si une relation est possible entre vous deux car si tu n'y vas pas, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie et tu en seras malheureux. »_

Il n'y a que le courage qui manque et je ne connais pas son adresse. Mais c'est bizarre, quelqu'un a déposé un papier avec une adresse dessus.

Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, la curiosité l'a emportée sur ma peur. Quand je suis arrivé, je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Il y avait bien Bella mais avec il y avait un bébé de sept ou huit mois.

Je suppose que c'est le mien. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Aller les voir ou faire demi-tour ?


End file.
